


Healing Slowly

by WinterChrisp



Series: It hurts because it matters [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Healing is never easy, but with the right people around you it does get easier.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: It hurts because it matters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Healing Slowly

Eddie leaned against the doorframe as he watched Buck get dressed after a shower. The bruises on Buck were all gone except a slight discoloration on his shoulder blade. 6 weeks had passed since everything had come to a head and it hadn’t been easy since the Cromwell thing but Buck had started talking to a therapist, which was helping. He still flinched when people touched him without telegraphing their intent to do so, flinched even harder when it was men doing it. The only person that didn’t make Buck flinch and could touch him without telling him was Eddie and that made Eddie stand straighter, almost preening, because Buck trusted him so, so much.

Eddie himself had started to see a therapist too at Abuelas insistence and Bobby’s suggestion. Frank helped him work through his anger, even if the first few times meeting him only made him angrier. Now Eddie felt like they were getting somewhere because Eddie had finally accepted that he needed help. He never wanted to send Buck into a panic induced flash back ever again.

The reason Eddie finally accepted that he too needed help was an incident that occurred two weeks ago. Eddie had gotten home from a therapy appointment and he had been angry, he wasn’t really sure what he had been angry about, just that the anger had been boiling under his skin for several hours.

It had all finally just come forward when Buck had accidentally dropped a glass and it had shattered. Eddie had no idea what happened next, the only thing he knew was that when he came back to himself his knuckles were bruised and bloody and Buck was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the kitchen.

Eddie had been horrified, convinced that he had hurt Buck and he hated himself for it. Luckily, he had managed to calm Buck down and Buck had told him that Eddie hadn’t touched him. Turns out that Eddie had been punching the concrete wall that was working like a carrying wall of the house, which was why his knuckles were bloody and bruised.

“Edmundo.” Buck’s voice knocked Eddie back to the present.

“What?” Eddie looked into the blue eyes he loved so much.

“The staring.” Buck had a smirked mixed smile on his face.

“You are a master piece, mi amore, I can’t not stare at you.” Eddie walked closer to Buck and wrapped his arms around him. “You are what people write sonnets, poems and love songs about. You are the moon and the stars in my night sky, you are the light guiding me home after a bad call, you make me smile when it feels like the world is ending and you make me feel like I'm worthy of love when I feel like I'm drowning in despair.”

“Eddie.” Buck sniffed and buried his face in Eddie’s neck.

Eddie felt his neck get wet from the tears falling from Buck’s eyes. “Oh, cariño, don’t cry. I love you so very much.”

“I love you too.” Buck kissed his neck softly with a small laugh. “These are happy tears, you придурок.”

“Come cuddle with me?” Eddie whispered. “We can watch movies and just cuddle. I think I really need that.”

One thing Eddie had learned about himself in the last few weeks was that cuddling was a great way to ground him. When everything felt like it was tiling or everything felt like it was becoming too much, Eddie would cuddle with Buck or Christopher, mostly Buck because Christopher didn’t really understand, and he could feel everything just settling again.

“I’d like that.” Buck pulled back.

Together they made their way to the couch, Eddie sitting down with his back to the corner and Buck laying down with Eddie’s legs between his own and on his stomach with his head resting right above Eddie’s heart.

They decided to keep watching White Collar with Matt Bomer. It was a series they had started to watch together and somehow they had gotten hocked on it. They had agreed to only watch it with each other, never alone or with someone else.

“What has made you feel off kilter this time?” Buck asked after they had watched one episode and was waiting for the next one to que.

“My parents called a few days ago.” Eddie said after a while and decided to paus the tv. “They were talking about wanting me to give them custody of Christopher.”

“Why? You’re an amazing dad!” Buck shifted so he could look at Eddie. Eddie’s dad skills were one of the things about Eddie that Buck was very, very attracted to.

“They don’t seem to think so.” Eddie muttered with self-deprecation.

“Well, they're wrong.” Buck declared strongly. “Eddie one of the things that makes me love you so much is the way you are with Chris.”

“What?” Eddie looked confused.

“You never crowed him, you let him try doing things that he likes, you show him you love him unconditionally by letting him be independent but also showing that you are there if he needs you.” Buck said seriously. “And if your parents can’t see that, then that’s their problem, not yours.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Eddie pulled Buck up for a kiss.

“Maybe it’s the other way around.” Buck murmured against Eddie’s lips.

As Buck shifted to get into a more comfortable position to keep kissing Eddie, he felt the Eddie’s cock brush against his ass. With a quiet moan he sat back against Eddie’s crotch and started rocking slightly.

Eddie surged up and claimed Buck’s lips in a deep kiss, rubbing back against Buck’s movements. They were really getting into it when they heard the doorbell ring and with a groan, they collapsed against each other in disappointment.

“Maybe if we pretend that we don’t exist they’ll go away.” Eddie muttered hopefully.

“We are never that lucky.” Buck muttered back.

As the doorbell rang again, Eddie groaned. “Apparently not.”

Together they stood up and walked to the door, doing their best do will away the obvious sign of their arousal before they opened the door. on the other side stood Ramon and Helena Diaz smiling brightly at them.

“Surprise!” Helena called out and pulled a shocked Eddie into a hug.

Eddie’s surprise turned into worry and anger as he saw his father push Buck out of the way, Buck who was already freaking out at the surprise visit, who was panicking at being touched by someone unknown.

Pushing his parents away Eddie quickly pulled Buck into a hug, forcing his face into his neck. “Breathe, cariño, just breath. He won’t touch you again, I won’t let him.”

Buck had started to calm down when Ramon spoke up with an angry tone. “Edmundo, that is no way to treat your parents!”

Buck whimpered and backed away as quickly as he could. When his back hit the wall, he sank down into a protective ball, making himself as small as possible and with a distant sort of fascination Eddie noted just how small Buck could make himself.

“Get out.” Eddie growled lowly at his parents as he started to usher them out of his house.

“Eddie.” Helena protested, scandalized.

“No! You show up at my house uninvited, push my boyfriend out of the way while ignoring him and then you send him into a panic induced flash back.” Eddie pushed them out of the door. “Now you can get a hotel room or go to abuelas but you are not staying here! I'm going back inside to help my boyfriend, I might talk to you tomorrow but don’t get your hopes up!”

Eddie closed the door in their faces and locked it before hurrying back to Buck. It took Eddie around five minutes to calm Buck down and bring him back to the present. Eddie had a list of the worst things that he had ever been through, i.e. helicopter crash, thinking for a few seconds that he'd lost Christopher in a tsunami, getting shot, etc. but one of the top things was having Buck shaking in his arms from fear.

“I'm sorry.” Buck muttered quietly.

“You have nothing to apologize for, mi amore.” Eddie reassured him. “You know that healing takes time, it doesn't happen over night.”

“But your parents…” Buck murmured.

“Showed up without an invitation and were rude to the love of my life.” Eddie said as he hugged Buck tighter. “Do you want to see if Dr. Copeland is free for a talk?”

“Yes, please.” Buck nodded slowly.

“Okay, you sett up and talk to her in the living room, while I call Abuela and tell her what happened here.” Eddie kissed Buck on the head. “You know she’ll talk some sense into my parents.”

“She's a formidable woman.” Buck chuckled wetly.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Eddie laughed. “You haven't seen her protect her grandbabies.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Buck asked slowly.

“You are one of her grandbabies now, you know.” Eddie told him. “Sometimes I actually think she likes you better than me.”

“It’s the Buckley charm.” Buck smiled slightly. “Maddie has it too.”

“Did you share the secret of the Buckley charm with Chris?” Eddie nudged Buck playfully. “Because that kid is going to charm everyone into letting him rule the world one day.”

“I’ll never tell.” Buck smirked and walked towards the living room, Eddie smiling at his back the whole time.

Healing wasn’t easy, whether it be physical or mental, and even then, the physical was usually easier than the mental. It took time and effort, support and love, friends and family. But if you take the time and make the effort, every day will become easier and easier as time goes by.

**Translations:**

**Придурок – dork**


End file.
